Act 40: The Honorable Leader Heads to the Front Lines
is the fortieth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, featuring further revelations of Doukoku and Dayu and the Shinkengers first encounter with Doukoku. Synopsis Doukoku's connection to Dayu is revealed as Akumaro prepares to use the suffering of her shamisen for his own purpose. Plot While training, Takeru almost hurts Chiaki while remembering Juzo's words from their last encounter. While this occurs, Doukoku has Shitari demand Dayu's shamisen from Akumaro. Akumaro takes Shitari to where he placed the instrument and then attacks him, revealing that he had allied himself with Doukoku as part of his plans. This causes Shitari to fall back and cause the Gap Sensor to detect his movement. Sensing her shamisen's cries, Dayu makes her way to Akumaro's location just as the Shinkengers arrive to fight him and are outmatched. Using the shamisen as a shield, Akumaro overpowers Dayu until an enraged Doukoku arrives in the mortal world to kill him and the Shinkengers even if he dies in the process from rapid dehydration. Akumaro loses the shamisen and escapes, leaving the Shinkengers to fight Doukoku. Super Shinken Red summons the Mougyu Bazooka to attack Doukoku, but the Gedoushu resists the attack long enough to defeat Super Shinken Red. After repairing Dayu's shamisen, the nearly dead Doukoku is dragged back into the realm of the dead by Shitari, who leaves an Ōnanashi Ōzutsu Squad to finish off the Shinkengers. Shinken Yellow tends to Takeru's wounds, leaving Super Shinken Blue in Daikai-Shinkenoh and Shinken Gold in Mougyudaioh to defeat the Ōnanashi. As a near-death Takeru is taken to the Shiba House, Doukoku is dropped into the depths the Sanzu River to regain his strength, leaving Akumaro to take over the Rokumon Junk with no opposition. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Shishi (Shinkenmaru - Kaen no Mai), Super, Saishuu Ougi, *Shinken Blue - Kyoutsuu (Water Arrow), Ryuu (Water Arrow), Super, Shin Samurai Gattai *Shinken Pink - Kyoutsuu (Heaven Fan), Kame (Heaven Fan), Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Kyoutsuu (Wood Spear), Kuma (Wood Spear), Hidden Shield *Shinken Yellow - Kyoutsuu (Land Slicer), Saru (Land Slicer) *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer), Sushi (Sakanamaru), Origami Beast (Ushi Origami) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12, . *'Viewership': 6.2% *'Key Title Kanji': 出 (Like act 29, it stands for "leave"; but in this case it is used in the combination for the word "shutsujin", the Japanese term for "departing for the front line" as Doukoku does in his brief invasion of Earth) Home video releases *The third volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 34-49, and was released on June 13th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81nzsJQ4rNL. SL1375 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Act 37: The Epic Glue Battle, Act 38: The Gunnery Showdown, Act 39: The Very Urgent First Aid Emergency and Act 40: The Honorable Leader Heads to the Front Lines. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi